


Tiniest Star

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Rackam blinks. His gaze follows the sound of the voice and sure enough, there’s Noa. Pretty, elegant Noa who always looks like he was plucked straight from the stars. Maybe he was? Rackam still doesn’t really understand how the Astrals made primal beasts—he’s just glad they made them at all.“Huh?! What are you so small for?”
Relationships: Noa/Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Tiniest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



In Rackam’s defense, at the time it had seemed like a really good idea.

The currents had been good, filling the sails of the Grandcypher with just enough power that in theory overclocking the engine shouldn’t have blown anything up. In theory. Now in practice, their flight from the primal beast their Halloween party had woken up had blown half the deck apart. Yggdrasil and Rosetta had cushioned their crash landing on the nearest island just enough that the crew and the ship had gotten away with just those few bruises but they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“We’re lucky Noa’s here,” Eugen tells him as Rackam passes him on the deck, his words mumbled from the nails in his mouth. They’ve got enough expertise between the lot of them that superficial repairs aren’t a problem if you didn’t mind that planks don’t match in color and weird magic patterns and flowers grow everywhere. But this extent? They’re lucky indeed. Without Noa, they’d have to call the tow service from Golonzo and who knows how long that would take and how much it would cost.

He scratches the back of his head when someone snickers at him as he makes his way to the engine room. He’d like to see them fly the ship better!

“Noa? You here?” There are tools strewn across the room, littering the scratched floorboards. To an untrained eye, it would look like a mess, but Rackam can tell the order in it, arranged in a pattern that would make it easy to reach those most often needed to the ones you really only needed for parts hidden deep within. He curses when he hits his toe on a hammer.

“Down here!”

Rackam blinks. His gaze follows the sound of the voice and sure enough, there’s Noa. Pretty, elegant Noa who always looks like he was plucked straight from the stars. Maybe he was? Rackam still doesn’t really understand how the Astrals made primal beasts—he’s just glad they made them at all. “Huh?! What are you so small for?”

Noa’s _tiny_. Well, he always is, barely reaches Rackam’s shoulders when he isn’t floating. But right now? He looks like he could fit into Rackam’s palm. Rackam fidgets a little, and it isn’t because his toe still hurts.

“It’s the easiest way to reach this part of the engine,” Noa says nonchalantly, humming as he tightens a screw with both his arms. He laughs, a clear and gentle sound that makes Rackam’s heart beat faster no matter how many times he hears it.

“Didn’t know you could do that.”

“Hm?” Noa floats out of the engine, and he must have seen the look on Rackam’s face, because he doesn’t change back. He weighs nothing as he settles on Rackam’s shoulder. “The Grandcypher and the rest of my ships were built for Astrals and Skydwellers. It is merely easier to assume this form rather than remove parts of the engine completely to reach another. You all want to get on with your adventure, don’t you?”

“Our adventure.” Noa smiles up at him at that and Rackam can feel his cheeks heat and looks away. “Because… you belong to the crew and everything… wouldn’t be the same ship without you.”

“Hehe… you make me glad, Rackam,” Noa says and presses a kiss to Rackam’s throat, and he’s so tiny and Rackam’s cock throbs.

“You staying like that?”

“Would you like that?”

Rackam thinks for a moment and then nods. Noa’s smile widens. He’s so beautiful. Rackam doesn’t know what Noa wants with him, really, but he’s thankful for it. For this god’s blessing.

“Now… what do you have in mind?” Noa gestures over to the engine. “This needs to cool down or it will overheat and then we will really have to call in that tow ship.” He rises from Rackam’s shoulder, floating in front of his nose, his arms crossed behind his back. “And I think something else is about to overheat too…”

Rackam has to laugh at how easily Noa reads him. He doesn’t mind Noa knowing him so well. He scoops up Noa in his palms—gods, he really fits in there. They sink to the floor and Noa tucks a strand of hair behind his ear when Rackam sets him down onto his thigh. His feet barely wrinkle his trousers as he walks to the bulge in his pants and tiny fingers unlace it to bare his cock.

“Hehe, almost as tall as me,” Noa remarks as he leans against Rackam’s cock and wraps his arms around it, giving it a hug and a kiss and Rackam’s damn near ready to spill right there. “You’re so lovely, Rackam…”

Noa’s soft and warm against his cock and moans so sweetly for him when Rackam carefully undresses him. He lifts his arms when Rackam brushes a thumb over his belly and under his shirt and carefully sets it aside. He’s so pale, a contrast against Rackam’s flushed cock. He’s lovely. All he’s wearing are his anklets now. Rackam leans down to kiss him, on the head and when Noa tips his face up into it his tiny lips are but a brush on Rackam’s own.

“So warm,” Noa mutters, mouthing at his cock and rubbing himself against it. Rackam’s careful as he wraps a hand around his cock and Noa both, gods, how does he deserve that? Noa moans for him as he rubs him against his cock, and he’s so warm. Rackam can feel a soft pulse against his own cock, _Noa’s_ cock, throbbing from being moved like that.

“Gods, Noa, I’m going to—” Rackam moans and Noa nods and smiles and hugs his cock to himself. When he comes, Rackam drenches Noa and he is so beautiful as his skin glistens with it. It drips down his skin, his hair, rolling down his legs and pools at his feet.

“Heh, you’re amazing,” Rackam says and Noa’s cheeks turn pink and Rackam has to kiss him again. He tastes salty and when Rackam bushed his pinkie finger over his cock and between his cheeks Noa shudders. “Do you want to…”

“Yes, Rackam, yes. Anything, with you,” Noa says, smiling brighter than any star Rackam has ever seen in the sky. And Rackam’s fairy certain he’s seen them all during those cold, quiet nights when the Grandcypher steers easily beneath his hands and all that bustle and chaos on the ship makes way for the calm for once.

And he’s sure none of the stars above Estalucia will fare any better either.

Noa’s laying on his back in Rackam’s hand and spreads his legs for him, moaning and gasping as Rackam carefully pushes a finger inside, slicked with his own come.

“Please, Rackam… it feels so good… you feel so good…”

Noa’s hips push against the finger and Rackam can see that pale belly distend, the shape of his finger visible beneath. Rackam can’t help himself. He leans down to press a kiss to Noa’s chest and licks his way down, Noa so small his tongue can fit the whole of him easily, lapping up sweat and come. The small body in his palm shudders hard when Noa comes for him. He spills pale seed all over himself where it mixes with Rackam’s.

“Thank you,” Noa says quietly and turns his face to kiss one of Rackam’s fingers.

Rackam drops on his back, panting hard and sets Noa on his chest, wet and sticky and lovely as he is.

“Heh, if that’s what I get for overworking the engine, I should do it more often.”

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ , my dear Rackam.”


End file.
